The Incredible Disappearing Drakken
by Doug4422
Summary: Part 2 of 2, Drakken disappears two months before his wedding,and Kim is eight months pregnant with she and Ron's first child,and it hasn't been easy on either of them,can Ron find Drakken,and keep Kim's declining health in tact,without losing his sanity?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I **_DO NOT_** own the rights to Kim Possible, or any of the characters contained herein, they are the property of Disney Entertainment, the storyline is mine, I make no profit from this.

**Rating: PG**

_A/N: This is part 2 of a three-part story, this part deals with Kim being pregnant, and the disappearance of Drakken,_ _who is due to be married in a couple of months, when the story starts, Kim is eight months pregnant. This story picks up one year after How To Plan A Wedding._

**The Incredible Disappearing Drakken**

Starring

**Kim Possible**

_**One year after Kim and Ron's marriage, life couldn't be going better for the happy couple, until a hysterical Shego shows up on their doorstep in the middle of the night, with bad news. Drakken has disappeared from the home the two share on the outskirts of town, and to make matters worse, Kim is eight months pregnant with what will be she, and Ron's first child, and the pregnancy hasn't been an easy one, on either of them. **_

**_Will Kim and Ron be able to find Drakken, and keep Kim's declining health in tact? Read, and find out_**.

**Prologue**

Night fell on Middleton, Colorado, bathing the town in a soft light, several people were winding their way home, ready to ease in for the night. One of the few that was still up, was a young man, who lived atop one of the most popular restaurants in town, his name, Ron Stoppable, and the thing that was keeping him up, was his wife, Kim, who, currently, was eight months pregnant with their first child.

Kim had been checked into the hospital again tonight, the pregnancy was taking a toll on her health, she had been in, and out of the hospital more times in the last five months, than she had ever been prior to their marriage. First with a low blood pressure, then with bleeding in places where she shouldn't be.

Ron had kept himself up worrying at night, confiding in his best friends, Bonnie Rockwaller, Drakken, Monkey Fist, and Shego, about his worries that Kim was going to die before delivering this baby,

"Hey, take it easy," Drakken had said to him the last time, when Kim had been checked in for vaginal bleeding in the seventh month, "you're working yourself up over nothing, I'm sure of it."

"I'm thinking not," Ron had replied, "there's something more going on here, otherwise, the doctors wouldn't have admitted her, **_again!_**"

Ron had been right, unfortunately, Kim had almost gone into labor that night. Once again, she had not followed doctors' orders to stay off her feet, and in bed, instead, she went into the restaurant to run the bar that night, and had to be taken out in an ambulance after only an hour.

Tonight had been no different, instead of the restaurant, it was Club Banana.

Kim had been wanting to go to Club Banana for a few days, and buy some new maternity clothes, but Ron had asked her to stay in bed,

"It's no big, Ron, really," Kim had said, "it's just a shopping trip to Club Banana."

"At least use the wheelchairs, Kim, I have a bad feeling about this." Ron had replied, but he might just as well have been talking to a brick wall, the information went in one ear, and out the other, and once again, she was in the hospital for the same thing that put her in there a month ago.

Ron was sitting behind a huge claw-footed desk, typing onto the embedded keyboard, and looking at the monitor in front of him, he was writing in his journal, the same one he had been keeping since they had moved into this new apartment:

_18 June,_

_Kim wound up in the hospital again today, only this time, I think it was worse. The doctors are still keeping me in the dark about how bad Kim's health is being affected by this pregnancy, they won't even tell me what's causing all of the bleeding, and low blood pressure, they just explain it away as, ' the rigors of pregnancy,' but I know there's more to it than what they're telling me, or not telling me, as the case may be. Dr. Workman told me that if a mission were to come up from now, until the delivery date, that Kim should be sidelined, who would I take with me to fill-in for her, Monkey Fist had volunteered on the last one, helping me bust Gemini again, and the one before that, it was me, and Shego, taking down the Seniors, I almost wish that Kim would hurry up, and deliver this baby, so I can stop worrying, I feel like I've aged twenty years in five months, but I know, you can't rush Mother Nature, or Father Time, the baby will come into this world, when it's ready, and not until then, so until that time, I'll continue to worry, for the safety of Kim, and for the baby as well, I just hope that everything turns out all right, and that I'm just overreacting_.

**Ron**


	2. Chapter 1: Returning Home

**Chapter 1**

**Returning Home**

Ron had been called only by the hospital this morning, Kim was to be released, and under no circumstances, except, to use the bathroom, was she to be allowed to leave bed for the next week,

"I'm right here with you, hon," Ron said, helping Kim up the stairs to their loft apartment, "We're halfway there."

"I can take the stairs on my own, Ron, it's no big." Kim replied,

"And you said that about running the bar, and about shopping at Club Banana too, and look where that got you." Ron said,

"Yeah," Kim said, "Eight days in the hospital."

"On both occasions," Ron related, "just follow the doctors' orders this time, Kim, please, for my sake, and my sanity."

"Okay, okay," Kim said, "I'll be a good girl, and stay in bed for the next week."

"Thanks." Ron said, although he had a funny feeling that she wouldn't do as she had promised, in fact, he felt that something big was about to happen, and, as usual, he and Kim would find themselves hip deep in trouble, again.

As Ron helped Kim into bed, and turned to leave, she noticed something different about the bedroom,

"Why is the bed so high?" she asked, looking at Ron, who smiled,

"You can thank me for it later, but I added a hydraulic lift under the bed," Ron said, smiling widely, "I kinda figured that we would be thinking about a family, and I remembered that my dad told me that mom had a hard time when she was pregnant with me. So, just in case history were to repeat itself, I had the bed made so that it could come up from the floor, and then go back down once you were comfortable."

"That's so sweet of you, Ron," Kim said, smiling at Ron, who smiled back, "now, I'm a little tired, I'll see you later."

"Sweet dreams, hon." Ron said, walking back to Kim, and planting a kiss on her cheek.

* * *

The rest of the day at the restaurant had been nothing short of a disaster, until Drakken and Shego walked into the kitchen, 

"Where's Kim?" Drakken asked, looking at Ron, who was covered in flour,

"Sleeping peacefully, at the moment," Ron said, turning to look at the new arrivals, "Bonnie's upstairs, babysitting her, so there shouldn't be any fussing on Kim's part."

"Did the doctors tell you what's going on?" Shego asked,

"No, they're still keeping me in the dark, although I overheard them talking about Kim's health, they said something about the placental lining had been perforated, and that's what was causing all of the bleeding." Ron said, his head hanging low,

"You know, I studied OB/GYN when I was in college," Drakken said, looking at Ron, "if the placental lining has perforated, she's not far from delivery."

"How far?" Ron asked,

"I'd say, about two weeks, to a month." Drakken replied,

"She's deep into her eighth month now," Shego said, looking at Drakken, and smiling, "so I'd say, yeah, she'll be delivering in a month, you dimwit."

"Very funny, Shego, but here's something you didn't know," Drakken said, looking at both Shego, and Ron, "Kim almost went into labor last month, you almost had a child that was two months premature, and from what I can tell you, someone of Kim's build rarely holds a pregnancy for longer than eight months."

"And what kind of build is that?" Ron asked, he was about to punch Drakken right between the eyes if he thought of insulting Kim at this stage,

"Petite," Drakken said, "the pregnancy is becoming a strain on her, and her body really can't take the extra weight that a pregnancy is adding to it."

"Explain, please." Ron said, looking at the blue-skinned former evil scientist,

"Kim is not a very large woman, and never has been," Drakken said, looking at Ron, and talking slowly, so that every word could sink in, "her weight has always been about the same, am I right?" Ron nodded,

"Okay, so I'm guessing about105 pounds, right?" Drakken asked, again, Ron nodded,

"And she's never stood above 5'5", correct?" Drakken asked, again, Ron nodded,

"Well, that's a dangerous mix right there," Drakken explained, "someone of her stature, the skeleton can't take the extra weight, that's why the doctors want her to stay off her feet, and not overexert herself during the pregnancy, if she continues to keep going the way she's going, she's gonna miscarry, and if that happens, she might lose more than just the baby."

"Meaning?" Ron prompted, hoping it wasn't the answer he was about to hear, no such luck,

"She could die herself, so she **_must_** follow doctors' orders if she even wants an inside chance of this baby being born." Drakken elaborated,

"**_That's_** why they wouldn't tell me," Ron said, "they thought I'd freak out."

"And you're not?" Shego asked,

"Not really," Ron replied, "I kinda figured there was something more than what the doctors were telling me at the time, now I know."

"And knowing is half the battle." Drakken added, as he tied on a bartenders apron Ron nodded at this, and allowed himself to be shunted from his kitchen, so that Shego could cook for the night, instead, he would help Charlie, and Drakken at the bar.

* * *

By the time Ron had closed up for the night, and dropped the nights earnings in the night depository at the bank branch at Middleton Mall, Bonnie was asleep on the couch, 

"Rise, and shine, Bon-Bon." Ron said, walking into the living room, and shaking Bonnie awake,

"Huh," Bonnie said groggily, "oh, you're home, who was the night's haul?"

"Another banner evening." Ron said, then, turning to look at the bedroom, he asked, "How's Kim?"

"Sleeping peacefully." Bonnie replied, smiling slightly,

"Any problems?" Ron asked,

"A few, she wanted to cook her own dinner, but I told her that if you found out that I let her out of bed, that you'd skin me alive for it."

"And I would've too." Ron said, now throwing his windbreaker over a chair in the living room,

"Just how bad is it?" Bonnie asked,

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain, but I'll try." Ron said, then he began to tell Bonnie what Drakken had told him,

"And this is why she's been having all these problems?" Bonnie asked,

"Yep." Ron said,

"Her stubbornness is getting the better of her, and it'll drive her to her grave if she doesn't listen." Bonnie said,

"Let's not think about that." Ron said, shuddering at the thought of his life without Kim in it.

Unknown to them, Kim had heard the conversation that was going on, but rather than interfere, she went back into the bedroom, and covered up, waiting for Ron to come to bed.

When Ron had bid Bonnie good night, and gotten to bed, Kim spoke,

"You know." she said,

"Yeah, I figured that there was something more than what the doctors were telling me." Ron said,

"I asked them not to tell you, I didn't want you to know that it was because of my own ignorance." Kim said,

"We all make mistakes," Ron said, "even you, so stop beating yourself up over it, and get some sleep."

"Yeah, but it almost cost me my life, twice, I don't want to leave you to look after our child alone." Kim said,

"You won't," Ron said, looking over at Kim, "now, don't you think you should get some sleep?"

"Yes, Daddy." Kim said, smiling, she enjoyed ribbing Ron for his sometimes overprotectiveness,

"I'll give you 'daddy.'" Ron replied, now turning over in bed, looking at Kim with laughing eyes, that began the tickle fight,

"Ron . . . Please . . . Stop." Kim gasped, looking at Ron, the tears of laughter falling from her eyes,

"C'mon, am I your daddy?" Ron asked, still finding all of Kim's ticklish spots,

"No." Kim said, still laughing hard,

"Who is?" Ron asked, still assaulting her tickle zones,

"Dr. James Henry Possible." Kim managed to gasp out,

"Thank you." Ron said, stopping his tickle raid,

"That was no fair." Kim said, using her puppy dog pout, which always made Ron cave in to whatever she wanted,

"What is it this time?" Ron asked,

"Nothing, I just want you to agree with me." Kim said, still using the pout,

"Alright, it wasn't, but it was a lot of fun." Ron said, which earned him a pillow in the face.


	3. Chapter 2:  Missing In Action

**Chapter 2**

**Missing In Action**

Kim had been home for a week, and surprisingly to Ron, she had followed doctors' orders, and had stayed in bed the entire time, today was the first time that Kim was allowed out of bed, and move freely about the house, but Ron had decided that she would be doing no activities that might put a strain on her, or anything that would put the baby, or her, in jeopardy,

"I'm looking out for both of our interests." Ron had said, when he had told Kim that she would not come down to the restaurant and work tonight,

"Ron, the doctors said only a week, ease up, will you?" Kim said, she had tried to use the puppy dog pout again, but this time, it had no effect on Ron,

"Kim, I think I'd know my wife, even if she doesn't want to believe it," he said, looking Kim in the eyes, "before long, you're going to be running around, and doing things that you could do before the pregnancy, and it'll probably put you back at square one, the hospital, for, what is it now?"

"About the fifth time." Kim said,

"Yeah," Ron replied, "you would think, after the last four, it would've sunk in that it was something that you were doing, and now, you're trying to repeat the same mistakes."

"Okay, I get the picture, Ron, no working in the restaurant until the baby comes, I understand." Kim replied, finally caving in,

"Thank you, that's appreciated." Ron said,

"And who's going to cover for me?" Kim asked,

"Shego, for now, just until you're able to work again." Ron replied,

"And if a mission comes up between now and then?" Kim asked, trying to find an excuse to go on a mission, but Ron was too quick for her,

"I've got options." he replied,

"Who?" Kim asked,

"Drakken, Monkey Fist, Shego, and Bonnie are all standing by, just in case." Ron said,

"No Duff?" Kim responded,

"Not this time," Ron said, looking at Kim, "he's back in Scotland, preparing for the British Open, he got into the field the other day."

Ironically, at that moment, the Kimmunicator went off, Ron took it from the kitchen table, and activated it,

"'Sup, Wade?" Ron asked,

"Got a hit on the site from Interpol, large bank heist, I put Bonnie and Tara on it." Wade replied,

"Good looking out, Wade, keep us posted." Ron said, shutting the Kimmunicator off,

"Bonnie, and Tara, going on a mission, together?" Kim asked, looking at Ron,

"Yeah," Ron replied, "I was a little surprised at first, but they work well as a team."

"How well?" Kim asked,

"Bonnie does all the hard work, and Tara comes in mainly as the distraction. And boy, can she ever pull off some doozies." Ron said,

"Explain?" Kim asked,

"She went on a mission with me shortly after Doc Workman sidelined you," Ron related, "she was able to distract the guards in one of the most unusual ways I've ever seen."

"How?" Kim asked, obviously interested,

"She pulled off her top, and started dancing in front of the door." Ron said, laughing,

"That must've brought them to attention." Kim said, laughing with him,

"No kidding, it did, they couldn't take their eyes off her, you should've seen how many of those guys came charging out of the building when they found out that a topless woman was dancing in front of the main entrance. You'd think they'd never seen a woman before." Ron said, now wiping a tear of laughter from his eye,

"Hey, as long as it worked, no foul, right?" Kim said,

"Don't you go getting any ideas," Ron replied, looking at Kim, "that's something you don't need to be showing off to another man."

"I never said I was going to." Kim said,

"I know you didn't." Ron stated, then getting a flicker of remembrance in his eyes, he said, "I thought she went a little over the top, but it worked, Drakken and I got in, and we got the project from Professor Dementor."

"Oh, that one, now I remember," Kim said, "Dementor had stolen some kind of top secret project from a government lab, didn't he?"

"That's the one." Ron said, then, he added, "And if I remember correctly, Tara had a cold for a week after that."

"That sounds like Tara." Kim said, remembering how scatterbrained Tara could be at times,

"Yeah," Ron said, a slight bite of laughter in his voice, "but, when she puts her mind to it, she could be the toughest one of the bunch."

"Oh, really?" Kim said, now looking hard at Ron,

"Yeah, before any of the guards knew what hit them, she had them wrapped up, and knocked out." Ron said,

"Wow, sounds like she came in handy for that." Kim said,

"Yeah, she hit them with some of Wade's stink formula." Ron said, which caused Kim to laugh.

* * *

Kim had gone to bed early, claiming that she was tired, Ron had decided to stay up, and catch the evening news, it was around eleven, that a knock came from the front door, 

"Who's there?" Ron asked, approaching the door, and readying himself for a fight,

"It's Shego, let me in." came a voice from the other side.

Ron cracked the door, to find Shego, dressed in her nightgown, a robe pulled over top of it, and her purse dangling from her wrist,

"What's going on?" Ron said, opening the door, and letting Shego in.

Shego sat down on the sofa, and told her story,

"Drakken's missing." she said,

"**_Missing?!_** Missing how?" Ron asked,

"He went to his lab, and never came back." Shego replied, Ron could tell that this had come as a shock to Shego,

"When was he supposed to be back?" Ron asked,

"Ten o'clock." Shego said,

"What was he doing in his lab to begin with?" came Kim's voice from the hallway,

"He was trying to come up with something to help you have an easier pregnancy." Shego said,

"It's my fault," Ron said, covering his face in his hands, "I asked him to help me out, and now, he's disappeared."

"It's not your fault, Ron," Kim replied, "since he's reformed, he's made a large number of enemies, so has Monkey Fist. They're on the target list of just about every terrorist organization on the planet."

"I never thought they'd ever follow through." Shego replied, wiping a tear from her face,

"Alright, we need to get the troops together, Bonnie and Tara are on a mission of their own at the moment, so they're indisposed, which leaves Monkey Fist to come with me." Ron said,

"What about me?" Shego asked,

"Someone's got to look after Kim, the last thing I need, is for her to go into labor, and noone to be here when she does." Ron replied, Shego agreed with this, and Ron disappeared into the study, with Kim and Shego hot on his heels,

"Wade, get a hold of Monkey Fist, tell him to meet me at the bar, we got a problem." Ron said, looking at the monitor of the computer,

"Do you have any idea what time it is, Ron?" Wade asked,

"Yeah, I do," Ron replied, "Drakken's come up missing."

"Alright, I'm on it." Wade replied, signing off.


	4. Chapter 3:  Drakken's Notes

**Chapter 3**

**Drakken's Notes**

Monkey Fist arrived at the bar about three hours after Ron had called Wade,

"Wade said it was urgent, high priority." the monkey master said, walking into the bar, to find Ron, standing in front of him, wearing his mission clothes,

"A mission. Tonight?" Monkey Fist asked,

"Yeah," Ron said, "call it a favor to Shego, Drakken's come up missing."

"How old is the trail?" Monkey Fist asked, looking at Ron,

"Four hours old, according to Shego, he was supposed to be home at ten, but she came to the apartment at eleven, saying he hadn't come home yet." Ron relayed,

"And that's not like Drakken to state an exact time, and then not be there when he said he would." Shego said, looking at Ron, and Monkey Fist,

"All right, boys, you know what needs to be done," Kim said, to Ron and Monkey Fist, "let's do it."

"We're on it, Kim." Monkey Fist said, pulling Ron to the door, then looking back at Shego, he added, "Is there anything he's working on in that lab of his that we need to know about, something that would be worth his life?"

"Let me think," Shego said, pulling a face of concentration, "I got it, he was working on a prototype fusion reactor, a one-of-a-kind, endless, renewable energy, and if it were to be used as a weapon, the damage it could do would be catastrophic."

"How catastrophic?" Ron asked,

"We're talking biblical. Old Testament, real, ' _Wrath of God,_' type stuff here." Shego said,

"Like the flooding of the earth for 40 days, and 40 nights?" Ron asked,

"Worse. If it went critical, it could wipe out a city **_four times_** the size of New York." Shego responded,

"**_WOAH!!_**" Monkey Fist said, his eyes bugging out,

"No kidding," Shego said, "I thought he was losing it when he developed it."

"How long has he been working on it?" Kim asked,

"About five months now." Shego explained, then, before anyone could ask, she continued, "He was approached by the government to find out how to harness nuclear fusion, and make it a viable source of clean energy, what he came up with, was that."

"So, the U.S. government asked him to develop this, and where did he get the funding?" Monkey Fist asked,

"The Department of Energy footed the bill, all $70,000,000 of it." Shego said,

"That's a lot of green mail." Ron said, looking at Shego, his eyes threatening to pop out of his skull,

"Not as much as you got sitting in your bank account, Ron." Monkey Fist said,

"What about his notes, any records that he might've kept?" Ron asked,

"He recorded everything he was doing into a voice recognition program on the supercomputer he built in the lab." Shego said, looking at Ron,

"Who else has access to the computer?" Ron asked,

"Only the people in this room, me, Kim, you, Monkey Fist, Bonnie, Felix Renton, and Tara." Shego said,

"Why Felix?" Monkey Fist asked,

"He's been assisting Drakken on this project, and as far as I know, he was there when Drakken disappeared." Shego said,

"We'd better go." Ron said, taking off for the door, Monkey Fist in pursuit,

Shego watched Ron's retreating back, and thought, '_Please, let them find him, alive, and let Felix be all right, if not, I'll kill the person responsible for this myself._'

She watched Ron, and Monkey Fist leave the bar, and jump into Sadie, which was parked outside the street.

She had noticed how much Ron had changed in the last year, he had matured into a fine young man, filled with confidence, and she was trusting him to bring back her husband-to-be in one piece, and wasn't afraid that he might fail.

* * *

It took Ron and Monkey Fist about an hour to reach Drakken's lab, which was situated between his home, and the farm he was attending, Ron's brain had begun swimming with memories, it was Ron who had put up the money to fund the building of Drakken's lab, and gave him the money to buy the land, and the house that he was looking at through the rearview mirror,

"We'll find him, Ron, we must have patience." Monkey Fist said, looking at Ron,

"That's not what I'm worried about, Monty," Ron said, "I'm afraid of leaving Kim."

"I understand," Monkey Fist said, smiling, "your wife is pregnant with your first child, it's only natural to be scared of leaving her when she needs you, but right now, we've got more important things to do, and I for one, don't wish to go back to Shego, and tell her that we failed."

"I know," Ron replied, "she'd open up a can of whoop ass on both of us."

* * *

Ron walked up to the front door of the lab, and was immediately bathed in a soft blue light,

"Please say your full first, middle, and last name, for voice recognition." came a cool female voice,

"Ronald James Stoppable." Ron said, standing in front of the door,

"Voice recognition confirmed, welcome, Ron Stoppable." the voice replied, as the door hissed open, then it was Monkey Fist's turn,

"Please state full first, middle, and last name for voice recognition." the voice said again,

"Lord Montgomery Aasgard Fiske." Monkey Fist said,

"Voice recognition confirmed, welcome Lord Monty Fiske." the voice replied, allowing Monkey Fist through the doors, the first thing they saw, was an empty wheelchair,

"That's Felix's chair." Ron said looking at the cyberrobotic chair,

"But where's Felix?" Monkey Fist asked, the question was soon answered for them, laying on the floor, unconscious, was Felix,

"Felix, talk to me, buddy." Ron said, shaking Felix to his senses,

"Anyone get the license plate number of the semi that hit me?" Felix asked groggily,

"What happened?" Monkey Fist asked,

"I don't know, Drakken and I were working on his reactor, when the back wall blew open, that's the last thing I remember." Felix said, pointing to where there used to be a wall,

"Uh-oh, there goes our lead." Monkey Fist said, looking at Ron,

"Anyone care to explain what happened?" Felix asked,

"Drakken's missing." Ron said,

"How do you know?" Felix asked,

"Shego." Ron replied simply,

"Thank God for her." Felix said,

"Tell me about it." Ron said, while Monkey Fist grabbed an instrument from a table to his left,

"Hold still, Felix, I'm going to see if there's anything wrong with you." Monkey Fist said, running the instrument up and down Felix's body,

"Well?" Ron asked,

"Slight concussion, but he'll live, I need to round up some of my monkey ninjas, Ron, meet me at Middleton Park tomorrow morning." Monkey Fist said, bidding Ron and Felix Goodnight,

"I'll be there." Ron replied, watching the monkey master's retreating back,

"Do you trust him, Ron?" Felix asked,

"I trust him with my life, and I have, on a few occasions, he's proven valuable to the team." Ron said, picking Felix up, and sitting him into his chair,

"I need to check on the master files in the computer, see if everything's still there." Felix said, moving himself into position,

"Computer, show all files on fusion reactor, attempt 215." Felix said, watching the screen,

"Hey, Felix, do me a favor," Ron said, looking at his wheelchair bound friend, "could you download all of that into the Kimmunicator for me, that way, I can give it to Wade?"

"Sure thing, Ronman." Felix said, holding out his hand for the Kimmunicator, which Ron handed over. Felix plugged the Kimmunicator into the computer's data port, and began downloading everything, Drakken's notes, and schematics for the fusion reactor they had been working on,

"That'll do it." Felix said, handing Ron back the device, and then, turning to look at the shattered remnants of the back wall, he said, "I'd better get to work on the repairs."

"All right, I'll leave you to it, then." Ron said, then, turning to leave, he said, "You up for some hoops next week at the gym?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Felix replied.

Ron had arrived home, and was now, sitting in front of his computer, giving Wade the information he had just gotten from Drakken's computer,

"Shego was right, Ron," Wade said, "according to Drakken's notes, if the subharmonic field were to be adjusted, it could be turned into a super weapon."

"Run a check on Drakken's security system, maybe we could dig up something from it." Ron said,

"On it, I'll have the video for you in the morning." Wade replied, signing off.


	5. Chapter 4:  Labor

**Chapter 4**

**Labor**

The next morning, Ron was awakened by Wade,

"I found out who it was, Ron, it was Professor Dementor." Wade said,

"Great, a mad professor, going after a reformed doctor." Ron said sarcastically,

"By the way, you have to meet Monkey Fist in Middleton Park in an hour, you'd better hurry, or he'll leave you alone." Wade said,

"I'm on the way." Ron said, heading to the bathroom, and the waiting shower.

* * *

It took Ron about ten minutes to get ready, and kiss Kim goodbye, then he was on his way to Middleton Park, 

"Sadie, run a bio-DNA scan of the park, Monkey Fists DNA is unique, see if you can locate him." Ron said,

"No problem, hot stuff," Sadie said, "got him, he's at the wall."

"Coolio, thanks, Sadie." Ron said,

"No problem, sweetie." Sadie replied,

Ron had arrived at the wall about ten minutes ahead of schedule,

"What did you do, run here?" Monkey Fist asked,

"The sooner we can get Drakken home, the better." Ron said,

"Agreed." Monkey Fist replied,

"And besides, sooner, or later, Kim and Shego are going to want to hit the mall, Kim's not got any baby clothes yet." Ron said, making Monkey Fist frown slightly,

"She's been pregnant for the last eight months, and she's just now thinking of baby clothes?" he asked,

"Think about it," Ron replied, "she's been in and out of the hospital for the last five months, you tell me?"

"What started that all, anyway?" Monkey Fist asked,

"She was three months along when it all started, her blood pressure dropped thirty points in about five minutes, she passed out because of it, then at four months, she was admitted to the hospital for the same reason, then at seven months, she went in for vaginal bleeding, and just two weeks ago, for the same thing." Ron relayed,

"Did they figure out what was wrong?" Monkey Fist asked, sounding concerned,

"Well, the doctors didn't tell me, but Drakken did. He said that her body can't take the strain the pregnancy is putting on her." Ron said,

"And pregnancy does put a strain on the female body." Monkey Fist said, his face contorted in thought,

"What are you thinking about?" Ron asked,

"Oh, the case," Monkey Fist said, sounding evasive, "just wondering who would want to do this to Drakken?"

"Well, wonder no further," Ron said, smiling, "it was Professor Dementor."

"DeMenz? What would he want with Drakken's fusion technology?" Monkey Fist asked,

"If I know Dementor, he wants it for something bad." Ron said,

"I knew him in High School, he was a twisted little wart then." Monkey Fist said,

"How long ago was that?" Ron asked,

"About twenty-five years ago," Monkey Fist said, "we both went to Eton, we were in the same year, he was constantly getting detention for something, most of the time, it was for creating mayhem in the science lab."

"Wow," Ron said, sounding slightly impressed, "he sounded like a holy terror back then."

"And if he's after Drakken's fusion technology, he's gotten worse," Monkey Fist said, "we need to put a lid on this animal, quickly."

* * *

Ron, and Monkey Fist arrived at the airport about ten minutes after they had arrived, and quickly filed a flight plan, they were going to take the private team jet to Germany, where they knew Professor Dementor to be holed up, 

"We should arrive in Dresden in about ten hours." Monkey Fist said,

"With fuel stops in Chicago, New York, and London along the way." Ron added, Ron was sitting in the pilot's seat, while Monkey Fist had the co-pilot's chair.

"300 knots, we're making good time." Monkey Fist said, his eyes on the air speed indicator

"Flying at 30,000 feet, level flight." Ron said, his eyes gazing at the altimeter, and the artificial horizon,

"In perfect flight, so sit back, and enjoy the view." Monkey Fist said, now reaching for a button marked 'Auto Pilot,' and pressing it,

"We're on auto pilot." Ron said, noticing the light come on at his console,

"I've got to go see a man about a horse, think you can handle it?" Monkey Fist asked,

"No big." Ron replied.

* * *

_Meanwhile, back at the Kim and Ron's apartment:_

"C'mon, Shego, I need to pick up some baby clothes." Kim begged, looking at the raven-haired beauty,

"If I let you go, and you wind up in the hospital again, Ron's gonna kill me." Shego replied,

"Why don't you come with, I've not felt this good in five months." Kim said, smiling,

"I'm gonna regret this, but, okay, on one condition." Shego said,

"What's that?" Kim asked,

"The first sign of anything out of the ordinary, you park your butt in a wheelchair, and stay there for the rest of the trip." Shego replied,

"Agreed." Kim said, a huge grin on her face.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Shego asked, pointing to the Kimmunicator sitting on the table,

"Oh, right, I'm glad that Wade made two extras of this." Kim said, pocketing the device in the hip pocket of the capri-style pants she was wearing, and walking out the door, ahead of Shego, who was keeping a close watch on her.

Kim and Shego arrived at Club Banana few minutes after leaving the apartment, and all was going well,

"Here we are, newborn's." Kim said, picking up several sets of clothes, and looking at them,

"Those look so cute, you're gonna spoil this child." Shego said, watching Kim. It happened in an instant, Kim doubled over in pain, and clutched at her abdomen,

"Uh-oh," Kim said, now looking at the small puddle that formed at her feet, "my water just broke."

* * *

_A/N: That's the end of Chapter 4, hope you enjoyed it, sorry for the cliffe, but I couldn't have Kim delivering in this chapter, not without Ron knowing that she was in labor, that'll happen in the next chapter, with a major twist, what is it? You'll just have to read, and find out._

_Thanks for reading and reviewing, special thanks to contential line, and captiankodak1 for their support, I appreciate it guys._


	6. Chapter 5:  Something's Wrong

**Chapter 5**

**Something's Wrong**

Ron, and Monkey Fist arrived in Dresden early, and set out for Professor Dementor's lair, which was located on the outskirts of town, Monkey Fist had been here before on a solo mission, to retrieve a stolen nuclear disruptor from Dementor last month,

"It's just over that small rise over there." Monkey Fist said, pointing to a small hill in front of them,

"Then what are we waiting for." Ron said running for the hill, and down the other side,

"Ron, wait," Monkey Fist said, then, shaking his head, he added, "typical Ron, rushing in headlong, where angels fear to tread."

"You fool." Monkey Fist said, after catching up with Ron, "You could've gotten yourself killed, you know, how would I explain that to Kim?"

"I can see it now." Ron said, then, mocking Monkey Fist's voice, he added,

"'_Kim, I've got bad news._'"

"Very funny, Ron," Monkey Fist said, chuckling slightly, "she'd skin me alive if I brought back information like that."

"In her current state, she'd probably go into labor right there." Ron replied,

"Not funny, Ron, not funny at all." Monkey Fist said,

"I wasn't trying to be." Ron said, pulling out a set of bolt cutters from his belt, and cutting the chainlink fence that surrounded Dementor's compound,

"Want to ring the bell?" Monkey Fist asked, as they approached the front door,

"Nah." Ron said, taking a few steps back, "I say we bust down the door."

Ron built up a huge head of steam, and rushed at the door, but never got a chance to break it open, Monkey Fist had opened it without trouble, which caused Ron to go skidding into the lair, and end up crashing hard into a wall,

"It wasn't locked." Monkey Fist said, helping Ron to his feet,

"Thanks for the update." Ron gasped, pulling himself upright with a loud cracking sound, (he had to put his back into place)

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Middleton General Hospital:_

Kim had gone straight to the delivery room upon her arrival at the hospital, Shego had come with her,

"The doctor's not here yet, Kimmie, take it easy." Shego said,

"I am." Kim replied, breathing hard.

The doctor had arrived a few seconds after Kim had been taken to delivery,

"How far?" he asked as soon as he stepped into the room,

"She's dilated eight centimeters." the nurse said, just as another contraction wracked Kim's body,

"I'm gonna kill Ron for this." she said after the contraction settled,

"Easy, girl, don't say anything you'll take back later." Shego said, making Kim laugh, until the next contraction hit,

"**_RONALD JAMES STOPPABLE, YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!!_**" Kim yelled, almost sitting up on the delivery table,

"I don't think I can compete with that." Shego said, trying her best to keep Kim in a happy mood, it wasn't working,

"**_OOH!!_** When I get my hands on him!" Kim said, as another contraction hit,

"Dilated ten centimeters." the nurse said,

"All right, Kim, when the next contraction hits, I want you to push, with everything you've got." the doctor said, looking up at Kim, who nodded,

"All right. **_PUSH!_**" the doctor said, Kim did as she was told, sitting up slightly, and pushing, the doctor was smiling slightly,

"This one's coming fast, I can see the head already." the doctor said, urging Kim to keep going.

It took a few minutes, but the baby was finally delivered,

"It's a girl." the doctor said, holding the crying baby in his hands, and moving it to the small table to the right of Kim, so that it could be cleaned up, and taken to the nursery,

"Oh, I'm tired." Kim said, closing her eyes, as her eyes closed, the monitors in the room began sounding their alarms,

"**_Heartbeat dropping, we're losing her!_**" the doctor screamed,

"**_Get a crash kit in here, stat!_**" the nurse said to another nurse that was standing near the door,

"Where's the husband?" the doctor asked, looking at Shego,

"Out of the country." she replied, watching the monitors as they read Kim's life draining from her body, suddenly, Shego was hit with an idea,

"I can help." she said, looking at the doctor,

"What?" the doctor asked,

"I can help, just let me have a shot at this." Shego said, stopping the nurse with the crash cart,

"It's a little unethical, but, we need all the help we can get, go ahead." the doctor said, allowing Shego to move closer to Kim.

Shego stood over Kim's body, and leaned down, whispering into her ear,

"I will not let you leave, and allow Ron to take care of your daughter alone, do you hear me Kimberly Ann Stoppable?"

Shego allowed the power she possessed to course through her body, filling the room with a bright green glow, she then leaned forward, and placed her hands on Kim's exposed chest,

"C'mon, snap out of it." Shego said, her face contorted in pain, and her forehead breaking out into a sweat.

* * *

_Back at Professor Dementor's lair:_

Ron and Monkey Fist were battling Professor Dementor's henchmen, which seemed to come out of every corner of the building, when the familiar tones of the Kimmunicator rang out in Ron's ear. Pushing a button on his belt, he activated the device, which was located in his right hip pocket, and attached to an earphone, which was stuck in his right ear,

"Kinda busy at the moment, Wade." Ron said, knocking out a henchman with a roundhouse kick,

"I know, but we've got a problem back at home." Wade replied,

"What kind of problem?" Ron asked, sending another henchman flying into a wall,

"A Kim's in labor kind of problem." Wade said, making Ron stop dead in his tracks,

"When did it happen?" Ron asked,

"Just as you and Monkey Fist landed in Dresden, I couldn't get a hold of you because of all the interference in the area." Wade replied,

"That was two hours ago, Wade." Ron said, getting back into action,

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I just found about it through the security cam at Club Banana." Wade said,

"She was where?" Ron asked,

"Club Banana. Shego was with her. They left together, so she's in good hands." Wade replied,

"I'll take that as a good thing." Ron said,

"I'll call you if I hear anything else, Wade out." Wade said, signing off, and letting Ron get back to work,

"I got him, Ron, let's get out of here!" Monkey Fist shouted, holding onto a clearly drugged Drakken,

"I'm for that, is the surprise package set?" Ron said, delivering a perfect jumping side to the face of a henchman,

"Yeah, we got three minutes to get out of here, or we're going to be seeing St. Peter." Monkey Fist said,

"Right behind you." Ron replied, running for the door, Monkey Fist running flat out for the outside of the lair.

Monkey Fist had set timed C4 charges throughout the lair, in an attempt to wipe out anything that Dementor was working on that involved Drakken's fusion technology, he had placed several in the main computer room, along with several more at the foundation of the building, ensuring that it could never be used again.

No sooner than they had exited the building, than they saw Professor Dementor leaving the lair, wearing a jet pack,

"**_Bloody hell!_** we missed him." Monkey Fist seethed,

"We'll get him next time." Ron said, grabbing Drakken's feet, and pushing him to the jet, which was now waiting for the three arrivals to board,

"I forgot that the jet was set with a homing device." Monkey Fist said,

"You also forgot that it was vertical take off and landing, didn't you?" Ron said, looking back at Monkey Fist, as he pushed another button on his belt, calling for the plane to land, so that they could board easier,

"Oh, yeah." Monkey Fist said, walking up the rear ramp, and into the plane, still carrying Drakken by the shoulders, they watched, as Dementor's lair exploded, and littered the surrounding area with debris.

As Ron walked into the cockpit, he pushed several buttons, and sent the jet straight up into the air, like rocket that had just been launched,

"What's the hurry?" Monkey Fist asked, now joining Ron in the cockpit,

"Kim went into labor about two hours ago." Ron said, now pushing another button on the pilot's console, sending the supersonic jet streaking across the sky with a loud boom.

* * *

_Back at Middleton General Hospital:_

Shego had been working non-stop on Kim for the last twenty minutes, but nothing was happening,

"**_COME ON, GOD DAMMIT!!_**" Shego screamed, pressing her hands harder into Kim's chest,

"I'm gonna call it." the doctor said, but he was quickly cut off by Shego,

"**_If you do, I swear to God that I'll kill you where you stand!_**" Shego yelled, her hands still on Kim's chest, her foot across the doctor's throat. But something was happening, the monitors were starting to show signs of life again,

"Look at this. She's coming back, she's coming back." the nurse said, looking over at the trembling doctor,

"Heart rate coming up strong, and getting stronger," the doctor said, looking at the machinery, "pulse rising, blood pressure stabilizing, we got her."

"It's about time." Shego said, powering down, and allowing herself to sit down, the first time she had done so since they had arrived at the hospital,

"_Ugh!_ What happened?" Kim asked, opening her eyes slowly, and looking at Shego,

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Kimmie." Shego said, looking down at Kim, who smiled,

"Thanks." Kim replied, Kim knew that Shego had almost risked her own life to save her's,

"As you would say, '_no big._'" Shego said, slumping into a chair, and passing out.

* * *

_A/N: And that's it for the fifth chapter, I intend to end it with the sixth chapter, as this story is a link story between How To Plan A Wedding, and the next story I have planned for this series, which has yet to be named._

_Once again, thank you for the reviews, and thanks to all of those who've supported me while I was writing this, your input is much appreciated._


	7. Chapter 6:  The New Parents

**Chapter 6**

**The New Parents**

Ron was still in the air over the Atlantic Ocean when Wade called,

"How's Drakken?" Wade asked, appearing on a small screen, located in the pilots console of the cockpit,

"Dementor drugged him with about 50cc's of Thorazine, so he's still on Dream Street, how's Kim?" Ron said,

"That's the news I'm about to give you," Wade said, "It seems there was a hitch in the delivery."

"What kind of a hitch?" Monkey Fist asked,

"A Kim almost died kind of hitch." Wade said, causing Ron's head to snap around to the monitor, and begin shouting,

"**_WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THAT?!_**" Ron yelled,

"Shego took care of it, she was able to revive Kim, don't ask me how, I don't know." Wade said,

"I do." came a groggy voice from behind the pilot's chair,

"**_JESUS CHRIST!!_**" Ron screamed, nearly jumping out of his chair, "I thought you were asleep?"

"I just woke up, but the Thorazine is still making me a little unbalanced." Drakken said, holding himself up against the door frame,

"Okay, so how did she do it?" Ron asked, his attention focused on Drakken,

"She concentrated all of her enormous power into Kim's body, and channeled it through there, to find out what was wrong, and fix the problem." Drakken said,

"Will there be any effects to Shego?" Ron asked,

"It takes a lot of concentration, and a huge amount of effort." Drakken replied, then ploughing forward, "If she holds the connection too long, it could kill her, along with Kim."

"**_Wow_**, I never knew that Shego had that in her." Ron said, his eyes bugging out,

"How do you think she never bruised during those fights with Kim over all those years." Drakken pointed out.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Middleton General Hospital:_

Kim had been moved into a recovery room, while the doctors looked at Shego,

"How is she?" Kim asked,

"She really put a strain on her body doing whatever she did in there," the doctor said, "but she'll live, she's just exhausted."

"That's good news." Kim said, turning to look at Shego, who had just been brought into the room,

"If all goes well, Mrs. Stoppable, you should be released when your husband shows up to take you home, but I'd say for you to be careful, you're still healing, and it's going to be somewhat difficult for a few days." the doctor said looking at Kim,

"And what about Shego?" Kim asked,

"We'll have to keep her overnight," the doctor said, "like I said, she really put a strain on her body, and she completely wore herself out, so she needs to get her strength back."

"I really should thank her for what she did." Kim said,

"You already did, by rejoining us here," the doctor said, then, he added quickly, "what did you say her name was?"

"Shego, I'm not sure of her real name." Kim said,

"Shego . . ." the doctor said, clearly thinking, "of Team Go?"

"Used to be, she works with me now." Kim said,

"You've got a heck of a friend there." the doctor said, looking over at Shego, who was starting to stir,

"I know." Kim replied, watching the doctor move over to Shego's bed and talk to her. Kim caught Shego looking over at her while the doctor was talking into his notes. With a quick smile, Shego gave Kim the thumbs up, and turned to listen to what the doctor was telling her.

* * *

_At Middleton International Airport:_

Ron had brought the plane down safe and was taking it to the hangar it was normally housed in, as soon as that was done, he got out of it, and into the waiting Sadie,

"I'm taking you to the hospital sweetie, Wade just called me." Sadie said, turning herself around and pointing down the highway to the hospital, which was located on the other side of town,

"Sadie, call the hospital, and tell them we've got a man with us that needs a little medical help." Ron said, turning to face Drakken,

"What happened to Drew?" Sadie asked, noticing Drakken's body sagging in the back seat,

"Dementor wacked him with about 50cc's of Thorazine, I'm surprised he's still moving." Ron related,

"I'm on it as we speak." Sadie said, causing them to move faster.

* * *

_At Middleton General Hospital:_

Kim was about to go to sleep, when a commotion came from the direction of the emergency room,

"Doctor, you're needed in the ER right away." a nurse said, poking her head into the room,

"What's up?" the doctor asked,

"We got a man coming in, he's been heavily drugged." the nurse relayed,

"With what?" the doctor asked,

"About 50 cc's of Thorazine." the nurse said,

"Get trauma room three ready, I'll be there in a minute, what's the patient's name."

"Drew Lipsky." the nurse said, pulling her head out of the door, and disappearing from sight. Kim turned to look at Shego, who was awake, and had heard everything,

"Uh-oh," Shego said, "I just hope that Ron, and Monkey Fist made it to him in time."

_

* * *

_

_In the ER:_

The emergency room crew had brought Drakken into trauma room three, and were beginning to work on him, Ron was giving the desk nurse Drakken's information,

"Full name?" she asked,

"Drew Theodore P. Lipsky." Ron replied,

"Date of birth?" the nurse asked,

"I don't know." Ron replied,

"Skin color?"

"Blue."

"Height?"

"Six foot."

"Weight?"

"Two hundred pounds."

"Thank you Mr.?"

"Stoppable, Ron Stoppable." Ron replied,

"We had a Mrs. Stoppable in delivery a few hours ago."

"I know, my wife." Ron replied,

"Would you like to know where she is?" the nurse asked,

"Yes, I would." Ron replied,

"Room 138, down the hall, and to your right." the nurse said. Ron took off down the hall, toward Kim's room.

* * *

_Back in Kim's room:_

Kim and Shego were deep in conversation, when Ron came into the room,

"Kim." Ron said rushing to her bedside,

"Hey." Kim replied, seeing Ron sitting down at her bedside, still in his mission clothes,

"How are you feeling, hon?" Ron asked,

"A lot better now, thanks." Kim replied, then she watched, as Ron walked over to Shego's bed, leaned down, and kissed her on the forehead,

"Did you come up with a name?" Ron asked, looking at his wife, who smiled,

"Brenda Michelle Stoppable." Kim said, smiling, "I used Shego's middle name Michelle, as out daughter's middle name."

"Thanks Shego," Ron said, looking down at the raven-haired beauty, "if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have my wife anymore, and I can't even think of my world without her in it."

"No big," Shego said, brushing the compliment aside, then, she added, "How's Dr. D.?"

"He's okay, just a little disoriented." Ron explained,

"Who did it to him?" Shego asked,

"Professor Dementor, he wanted the fusion reactor so he could make a bomb out of it." Ron said,

"It must've been some breakthrough he found." Shego said, looking at Ron,

"What do you mean?" Ron asked,

"Well, Drakken said that he found a frequency through subharmonics that will allow him to contain the reaction." Shego said, smiling,

"I already know about that, Wade figured it out, and tweaked it a little for him, it should work perfectly now." Ron replied, making Shego smile.

* * *

_Two weeks later:_

Kim and Ron had gone to Stockholm to watch the presentation of the Nobel Prize for science, which had been awarded to Drakken for his breakthrough in nuclear fusion as an alternative form of energy.Now, several of the fusion reactors that Drakken had designed were up, and running all over the world, but the first one, was put up in Middleton,

"Welcome, ladies, and gentlemen, to the presentation of the Nobel Prize for science," the speaker said, in a loud voice, so that everyone could hear him,

"This prize is awarded to the scientist who has made major breakthroughs in their respective fields, and today, we have only one recipient, please welcome, Dr. Drew Theodore P. Lipsky, of the Middleton Science and Health labs."

The applause was deafening, especially from the area where Kim and Ron were sitting, the noise was so loud, it had awakened their daughter, Brenda,

"Shh, it's okay, pumpkin, mommy's right here." Kim said, picking up the newborn baby into her hands, and singing her back to sleep.

Ron watched, as Kim held onto their daughter, and he thought to himself, as Drakken accepted his award, and stepped from the stage,

'_Finally, I've got what I've always wanted, a woman who loves me for who I am, not what I am, and a family that I would gladly give my life for, I'm finally a happy man._'

* * *

_A/N: And thus ends this story, I know the ending is a little fluffy, but I needed to have Ron show something about the way he felt at that moment, if you ask me, I think it was needed, Ron had opened the story worrying over Kim's pregnancy, now he can be at ease with his wife, and daughter._

_I'd like to thank all of those who have read, and reviewed all of my stories I have posted over the last few months._

_Special thanks to the following:_

_captainkodak 1_

_continental_ _line_

_Lord X_

_Potterholicnumerouno_

_and __Forlong,_

_Thanks for your support, and ideas for this, your input was appreciated, and in some cases, crucial, I can't thank you guys enough for your ideas._


End file.
